


A Little Birdie Told Me...

by Kaosunseen



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Comedy, Confusion, Fluff, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaosunseen/pseuds/Kaosunseen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Motochika's parrot goes missing, and after a long voyage, he returns home with some very mixed messages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Birdie Told Me...

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is part of a Kink Meme Challenge, in which 388 different kinks/tropes/themes are contained in one online list that I have committed myself to completing over time. I'm writing one prompt per subject, and this was for #39: Bestiality. It is *completely comedic*, I assure you! I also used the name "Kaiki" for Motochika's parrot; the name has been favored in the fandom, as far as I've seen. Anyway, happy reading (I certainly hope)!

“Kojuro, have you seen a parrot?”

“A _parrot_ , my Lord…?” Kojuro raised an eyebrow at Masamune, who was rummaging through a bush with his hand. “If I had seen one, I would certainly have told you… But I sincerely doubt you’ll find it in there.”

“Oh, really?” Masamune blinked, looking up. “You sure? I dunno where else the little thing would hide… I mean, there’s nothing up in the trees, I checked there first…” He gestured around him, his other hand still in the bush. “You see?”

“Yes, I do my Lord…” Kojuro looked around as well, surveying the skyline and verdure around them. “I see no parrot here… But I would ask that you please stop destroying my bush.” 

“… Oh yeah, this one’s yours, right.” Masamune nodded, and pulled his hand out hastily. “No biggie, it’s still… It still has leaves, so it’ll be fine.” Several of the branches were battered slightly by the Dragon’s claws.

“Yes, that it does.” Kojuro sighed, deciding not to pursue a lecture on gardening in favor of the conundrum at hand. “But why are you searching for a parrot, Lord Masamune…?”

“Motochika lost it.” He continued his searching, this time standing up and ruffling through the branches of a tree (which Kojuro silently condoned for the time being). “I never knew the little thing could fly all the way here from Shikoku… He must like me a lot, when I come to visit.” He laughed. “But I gotta do a favor for a friend, if I can.”

“That is noble of you, Lord Masamune…” Kojuro nodded, approaching the tree to help him. “I suppose I could help, if it would put your mind at ease.” 

“Yeah, thanks.” Masamune smiled, and then paused. He looked at the tree, his one eye squinting as he leaned forward. “Do you see that? Is he in there…?” He reached a hand farther in, right between two branches. “Can ya check it out for me, Kojuro?”

“Ah,” Kojuro stood up on his tippy-toes, not caring so much about how silly he looked. “Well, I don’t see anything, my Lord… I can’t see past your hand, I’m afraid.”

“Oh, yeah, sorry.” Masamune moved to pull his hand away from the tree, and was jerked forward suddenly. “Huh…?” He pulled a bit harder. “Ah, shit…”

“My Lord, your hand…!” Kojuro quickly turned his eyes to the slender wrist caught between the branches. “It’s alright, let me just-”

“No sweat Kojuro,” Masamune laughed, pulling a bit harder. He clenched his teeth, a daring grin covering up what might’ve been a cringe. “It went in, it’ll come out.”

“Lord Masamune, stop! You could injure yourself!” Kojuro reached into the tree too, trying to free Masamune from its wooden snare. “Don’t move!”

“A-Ah ah ah…!” He winced just faintly. “Hey, don’t _you_ get stuck, too!” Masamune kept tugging, laughing off the pain with a persistent grin. “Just lemme handle this, alright?”

“Lord Masamune, this is not funny! I fail to see any humor in your potentially breaking a wrist!” 

“Damn Kojuro, you gotta relax! It’ll only get more difficult if you’re so uptight…!” Masamune shook his head, still laughing. “I’ve got it, you see? Just a little- hey!”

“Forgive me, my Lord,” Kojuro held onto Masamune’s forearm, preventing him from jerking it any further. “But I’ll need you to hold still so I may help you.”

“But…!” Masamune sighed, and nodded. “You always ruin my fun, Kojuro…” 

“I’m terribly sorry, my Lord,” Kojuro replied flatly, “I hadn’t realized that experiencing physical trauma was such a pleasant activity for you.”

“Pffft, shut up…” Masamune chuckled, and let Kojuro help. “O-Ow…!” He rubbed his wrist, once it was carefully pried out of the tree. It was a bit red on the sides, where the branches had rubbed against it. “Thanks… And I’m fine, by the way. Don’t worry…” He turned it over, and saw a bit of blood. It was a small cut, but Masamune chose to quickly turn his wrist back as it was before. 

“Are you alright, my Lord?” Kojuro looked at his hand skeptically, having caught the sudden gesture. “I should help the irritation, there.”

“Nah, no worries,” Masamune chuckled. _If he starts rubbing oil or something on me,_ ** _nothing’s_** _gonna get done today but me… damn, maybe I should let him do it anyway… it still hurts a little, too… might be kinkier, maybe… mmm, I could go for--_

“You seem quite thoughtful, my Lord.”

“Huh?” Masamune blinked. “Uh no, not really.”

“I suppose you don’t think too often, anyway.” Kojuro smiled wryly. “I’m joking, of course.”

“Oh, really?” Masamune smirked. _If he’s gonna be_ ** _that_** _way…_ “Well, maybe I _am_ thinking,  right now…” He tugged at the pale green fabric covering Kojuro’s skin, leaning a bit closer. “You wanna know what I’m thinking about, Kojuro…?”

“My Lord,” Kojuro shook his head slightly, “this is hardly the place… What would one of your soldiers do, should they walk this way to deliver a message? Surely the message would be delayed, and they would be _quite_ startled to see--”

Masamune had already pulled Kojuro closer, his hands holding fast to his clothes and still tugging to get more of what he wanted. Selfish lips and hands, always getting nothing less than satisfaction by means of force or charm, never sparing an impatient second to think about it. If Masamune _did_ think right now, it was thought once, and not twice; he could open his mouth to say something without a single word. Whatever consideration might have been there, it got lost somewhere between sliding tongue and biting teeth, sharpening breath to match.

“M… My Lord…” Kojuro gently stayed Masamune’s hand, loosening its grip on him. “This is… rather sudden. Let’s just redirect our thoughts, for the time being.” _I am not allowing this to happen in my garden._

“Okay, sure…” Masamune’s lips kept up that persistent curve, even after all the teasing they’d just done. “You want a direction? How about this…” His hand wriggled free of Kojuro’s, breaking apart any semblance of order with his steadfast-smirk tone. “ _Fuck me sideways._ ” 

“Lord Masamune, I don’t think that means what you think it does…” Kojuro murmured, his face turning red and his brow furrowing slightly. “Regardless, there’s no need to move so fast… I would ask that you p-please…” Masamune’s hands didn’t seem to hear Kojuro at all, this time reaching downward to massage his bare skin. “With all due respect, my Lord… this is…” He struggled to keep a steady tone. “… _uncalled for_ …”

“Oh, how good… A surprise, then.” Masamune laughed softly. “You never did like surprises, Kojuro… Why don’t I fix that?”

As the bushes endured a second round of tossing and rustling, a little bird flew off and away unnoticed.

 

~~~~~~

 

“Any sign of Kaiki, men?”

“No, Sir… We’ve searched high and low, kept our eyes peeled at the crow’s nest… And we’ll continue through the night, if you need us!” 

Motochika’s men, exhausted as they were, did not hesitate to offer what little strength they had to recover their captain’s beloved parrot partner.

“Aye, the sentiment is appreciated… But you’ve all worked long hours looking for him.” Motochika nodded wearily, himself. “You’ll need to rest your eyes, if they’ll be sharp again by morning.” 

“Are you sure, Sir?” Another said, “we’ll do whatever we can!”

“Aye, I’m sure.” Motochika smiled slightly. “Get to bed. We’ll be searching again, come dawn.”

With his men dismissed, Motochika stood alone on the deck of his ship. He gazed out into the dark waters, where no waves dared churn and wake them from their sleep. He could not be at such ease, in the absence of his vibrant companion. The night seemed all too dark without Kaiki’s bright feathers.

“I’ve never known him to fly off, this way… Have I been cruel to you, Kaiki…?” Motochika muttered to the sea, knowing his friend could not hear.

“Aye, sir?” Motochika looked up, a familiar rustle of feathers growing closer, and settling on his shoulder. “Aye?” Kaiki spoke, the voice of a parrot never bearing such comfort to anyone as it did to Motochika.

"Kaiki!” Motochika laughed aloud, stroking the red feathers on his companion’s soft head. “You flew off… How far have ye been, all this time? I missed you.” He chuckled.

“Motochika lost Kaiki.”

“Aye, that I did… You poor creature, braving these skies alone…” Motochika smiled fondly at his bird, not minding how ridiculous this would have been if his crew was around to see it.

“He must like me a lot,” Kaiki chirped contentedly, “put your mind at ease.”

Motochika laughed. “Clever as always, my friend.”

“Don’t move!” Kaiki nipped him on the ear.

“O-Ouch. Steady, Kaiki.” Motochika blinked. He’d never done that before.

“You gotta relax!” Kaiki chirped a bit louder, “don’t move!”

“Kaiki, calm down…” Motochika pet him a bit nervously. “You must be sick, or hungry… Let me feed you, you must be tired…” He wasn’t sure if he was talking to himself, or his bizarrely fidgeting parrot.

“Don’t move!” Kaiki squawked, prodding Motochika’s face with his beak. “You gotta relax!”

“Ow…!” Motochika flinched slightly. “Kaiki--”

“Oh, yeah, sorry.” Kaiki cocked his head to the side, only to poke him again moments later.

“K-Kaiki!” Motochika wobbled a bit, startled that his companion had just poked him on the lips. “Let’s go inside, and--”

“A-Ah, ah, ah!” Kaiki flapped his wings and then closed them abruptly, pressing his beak to Motochika’s nose and staring with beady eyes into his. _”Fuck me sideways.”_

“What the _devil_ is going on?!” Motochika’s eyes widened, and he moved his head back. “Kaiki, why would you _say_ such a thing…?!”

“You never did like surprises!” Kaiki flew up in circles around Motochika. “You never did like surprises, Kojuro!”

Motochika blinked, his gaping shock starting to subside to a low-tide frown. 

“… _Masamune_ … You’ll not hear the end of this!”


End file.
